


Keeping a Serket

by KatAddyArchive (KatAddy)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Other, submissive!Vriska
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatAddy/pseuds/KatAddyArchive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska is naked and tied to your bed. This is bound to be fun.<br/>Vriska/Reader (reader is not specified as any sex or gender) (human genitals)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping a Serket

You walk into the Bedroom where you last left her. You are sweating slightly and the sight in front of you isn’t helping. Vriska is naked and tied to the bed. Her wrists and ankles tethered to the bed posts with thick rope. You walk in and she pulls forward slightly, tugging at her restraints. You touch her shin lightly and she presses into the touch, she emits a noise from the back of her throat that sounds like something between a growl and a purr. She pushes up closer trying to get you to move your hand so you swat her leg lightly but oblige her by trailing your fingers up her thigh and place a hand at her hip. She desperately struggles to get more friction but it does her no good. You pause until she has stopped struggling and climb onto the bed when she eases back. You trail your hand higher and brush softly across the sensitive grub scars where her legs had retracted when she matured. She shivered at the touch. You palm her breast with your other hand massaging over the nipple making her tremble slightly. She bares her teeth at you when you pull away your hands but when crawl over her she nearly moans. “Head, up” you say she quickly and obediently raises her head and allows you to wrap a blindfold across her eyes. She whimpers as you move one hand lower, trailing down the center of her chest, her stomach, and then finally stopping just above the clit. She attempts to buck forward but is greeted is a sharp slap to the cheek. She makes a move to retaliate only to be stopped by her binds. You smirk. What a good girl. She eases back into the bed and you graze passed her clit. She whimpers as you massage it lightly then trail down further to her wet orifice. She gasps out ever so slightly as you thrust your finger in. When you stop your movements she stops herself from thrusting against you, knowing it with result in a loss of contact or a sharp slap. She is nearly trembling trying to hold herself back. No amount of ropes or cuffs can hope to compare with the sensuality of her self-restraint. You being thrusting your finger in and out with a quickening pace. She bucks her hips a few time but a quick swat at her ass nips that in the bud. She is panting heavily, she cries out weakly when you touch her clit with your free hand. You start rubbing it in time with the thrusts of your fingers. The pace growing faster, deeper, with more pressure and more gusto. She is close to the edge when you abruptly stop and pull your hands away completely. She’s not getting off that easily, not on your watch. She opens her mouth to yell at you but you quickly place a strip of cloth in her mouth and tie it tight around her head. She fights it slightly before giving in. You leave her panting heavily for a moment while you acquire her surprise. You tease her inner thigh with light caresses that make her moan into her gag. You position a large dildo at her entrance and slowly ease it in. The feeling of fullness overwhelms her and she whimpers desperately against her gag. Before she has had enough time to fully adjust you pull it back and thrust it in further. She moans loudly against the cloth. After few slow strokes you place your fingers back at her clit. Continuing your painfully slow pace you push in and out and rub gently. You quicken your pace and she fights against her bondage once again earning her a sharp slap to her inner thigh. When your hand resume its pattern on her clit with more force than before she bites into the cloth. She is on edge and you both know it. She tries holding herself back with no success. Her breath catches as she orgasms and she involuntarily throws her head back, horn hitting the head board. You slowly pull the dildo out of the sweaty panting mess you see before you. You untie her blindfold and her eyes widen when she catches a glimpse of the dildo you had used on her. She was surprised at how much she could fit. One by one you undo her binding. She massages her wrist lightly where she had gotten significant rope burn. She sighs deeply when the gag is finally removed. She curls up on her side. Drenched in sweat and panting she whispers to you as you are exiting the room.  
“Tell no one about this” you chuckle and close the door behind you without a word.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on request for a person i met on msparp. Shout out to: Tied to your bed! Submissive! Nude! arachnidsGrip


End file.
